


Some Maxpres fluff

by McFaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, gets super fluffy towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: Kinda short but I wanted to write more maxpres





	Some Maxpres fluff

I saw a hc post about how the campers try to get Max into their camps when they find out he doesn’t have one and I wanna write more Maxpres so…  
\-------

 

Max stood in front of the theater camp stage staring at the camper standing up there smiling at him. All of the campers were eager to get more time for their camps but Preston was by far the most enthusiastic about snagging him for his camp. Maybe it was his persistence or the fact that Max might have been crushing on him but he decided to give theater camp a go, though it was mostly because he just wanted everyone to stop bothering him. Neil rattling off science jargon, Nikki clawing the hem of David’s shirt to shreds, Dolph getting paint all over his sweatshirt, it was all too much. Preston was the least antagonizing of all the campers, and that was saying something. But still, he was pushy, and the pushiness had paid off.

“How’s the view?”

“Of the stage?”

“I am the view!”

Preston had felt pretty bad when he found out that Max didn’t have a camp, what a tragedy. He wanted to see Max happy, and also wanted someone to run his lines with. Of course he hadn’t expected Max to actually try anyway, far from it actually. He figured that since Max called him and his play lame and stupid that he wouldn’t want anything to do with acting at all. Instead of acknowledging the likeliness that he had an ulterior motive, he was just overjoyed to have someone to share his interest with. 

“If this is theater camp why am I in the audience?” Max craned his neck up to look at him, just hoping that he would only participate for a day and he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. But with Preston’s enthusiasm he could tell this might not be how things would play out.

“The key to learning any skill is to observe first. You don’t play a sport without hearing the rules, you don’t sing without looking over the notes. So watch and learn my apprentice!”

Max groaned. He had only begrudgingly agreed to theater camp about thirty minutes ago and Preston kept calling him his ‘apprentice’. The worst part was that he actually liked having a new nickname, regardless of how stupid it was. 

Preston took a deep breath and began his long soliloquy. Max didn’t know if it was from something or if he was making it up on the spot but he could talk a million words per minute regardless. Maybe it was rude since he had gotten his hopes up of there being another theater camper but he wasn’t paying attention at all. 

“Maxwell! Did you see that?” Max shrugged.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Preston slouched and glared at him. He could tell that Max wasn’t very excited about this but this was getting annoying. He just wished he would listen to him for five minutes.

“You better be listening, you’ll have to memorize this speech and present it to me later!”

“What?” Preston walked up to edge of the stage and bent down to better meet Max’s gaze.

“The theater is a camp of skill. One skill you will need is memory and the ability to recite a script. If you can’t present sufficient acting skills to me then you will be campless once again!”

Max wouldn’t have cared about being kicked out of theater camp if it wasn’t for the other campers egging him into their individual camps. Max sighed. This would be fine, he could do it.

“Fine, just as long as you don’t make me wear damn puffy sleeves like those.” Preston stood back up.

“Lucky for you there are quite a few costumes in our upcoming productions with puffy sleeves that you will be wearing!” 

“Wonderful.”

Preston extended a hand to pull Max up onto the stage. He sighed and stretched his hand out to grab it. He pulled back as Max climbed up. He was remarkably shorter than him, and it was already hard for Preston to clamber up the stage. Max glared at his beaming smile and then looked away. He should have anticipated that Preston would be smiling at him a lot if he was going to be in his camp.

“Okay, though memory is important, the most integral part of acting is confidence! You do have a lot of confidence, but you tend to channel it to sarcasm and curse words more than monologues, and we have to do something about that!” Preston ran behind the curtain and came back a second or two later with a bag of candies.

“And what’s this for?” 

“Positive reinforcement! Whenever you are confident in your act or do something right in general, you will receive some candy!” Preston hugged the bag close to his chest and dug into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled up piece of lined paper.

“Here is the speech you are supposed to memorize. Now, look it over while I go set some things up backstage!” Preston walked backstage leaving Max alone, staring out at the forest around him.

Max looked down at the paper and the messy handwriting. He must have written this awfully hastily because it wasn’t in the scripted cursive he usually used. Max was never good at reading cursive, so he assumed Preston’s print would be easier on him, to no avail. If anything, this was worse. Preston probably had at least a year or two on him and yet he still wrote like a two year old. 

Preston looked over the boxes of props he had accumulated over the first half of the summer. Most of them had gone unused and some broken. He wasn’t sure about the next play he would have this summer but he might as well figure out what he would be using. He sat cross legged on the floor and sorted one box into piles. He figured this was enough time to allow for Max to get a good idea of his lines and pushed the curtain aside to find him joined by Nikki and Neil on stage. 

“I have no fucking idea what this says.”

“Are we sure it’s English? Because if it’s Morse I think I can make out a few phrases.”

“Maybe he just scribbled on the page?”

“I think this corner says ‘fish...pillow.. S.O.S…”

Preston frowned as he listened to them mock his chicken scratch. He had been writing in cursive so much he had actually forgotten how to write some print letters. He walked forward and waved his arms motioning for them to leave.

“Okay, okay, clear out imbeciles, we’re having a camp meeting!” Nikki and Neil muttered as they were forced off the stage. They were admittedly a little jealous that Preston actually had another person in his camp. Everyone at camp was so different in personality that it was hard to communicate with other people about their interests.

“It’s okay Neil, we can make our own camp!”

“And what camp is that?”

“The Nikki and Neil camp! Our activities consist of...being Nikki..being Neil.. It’ll be a blast!” 

Max realized that Preston had given him about fifteen minutes to look over his illegible lines and he’d probably end up kicked out of his camp for not being able to perform. No matter how much he tried to convince himself he didn’t care if he was kicked out it didn’t work, he was actually looking forward to having a good time, even if it came from making fun of everything.

“Alrighty my apprentice, are you ready to read?” Max took one last look over the paper.

“Preston, I can’t understand this at all. Is this actually supposed to be letters from the alphabet?”

“Max, first of all, you’re ten so don’t act like you know so much about grammar and writing.”

“I’m not that young.”

“Spell ‘grammar’.” Max rolled his eyes. 

“G-r-a-m-m-e-r. I’m not an idiot, Preston.” 

He sighed and stared at him. He was only a year younger than him, but at both their ages they weren’t exceptionally adept at writing skills or anything of the sort. It wasn’t his fault, poor thing. Merely the fault of his being in only fourth grade before he got to this camp. 

“Right, right. Well if it’s really so difficult then give that back. I will read it to you and you will write it a way you can understand. You’ll be able to read it and in the process you can commit it to memory better.” 

He flipped the paper over, handed him a pencil and sank down to sit on the stage, patting the spot in front of him for Max to sit down. Max sat down and set the paper on the uneven wooden surface. 

Preston began to read to him, holding his head high and clenching his fist in his usual dramatic manner. The way he stressed his words and stared off into the distance seemed odd, and Max could never take it seriously. Though his acting did give Max butterflies in his stomach, it wasn’t because he was a world class actor, but because the way he attempted to be dramatic was charming and a little funny. But Max had laughed at him enough this summer, he might as well let him talk. Preston finally finished his speech and looked back down to Max. 

“Okay, did you get that down?” Max picked up his paper and turned it around for Preston to see. He had drawn a caricature of him, with his ruffle collar bigger than his head. He narrowed his eyes, wondering how he had expected Max to be good at this.

“As if I really look like this! Fine, why don’t you recite something you’ve already memorized and stop being such a pain in my ass!”

Preston was so happy that he actually had someone else in his camp, but now it had been about an hour and his patience was running out. His stubbornness and shenanigans were a little endearing at first, but he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. Max stood up in front of him and Preston sat back, folding his arms as he cleared his throat.

“Fuck shit damn cunt ass bitch hell shit cock bastard whore motherfucker asshol-”

“Max!”

“Clusterfuck cumguzzler dick twat goddamn asshat assbag-”

“MAX-”

“Aaannndd jackass. There we go.” Preston fell on his back and stared up at the sky above the stage. He couldn’t do this, he would not be able to do this. Having another theater camper was not worth this. 

“Hhhh. As much as you are literally killing me here, you have demonstrated your ability to memorize a large amount of words, even though they are words you say on a daily basis. Fine, you pass the first test.” He grabbed a piece of candy out of the bag and reluctantly tossed it to him.

“First?”  
\--

“Why do I have to do this?” 

“Theater camp’s next day is tomorrow! You have to know what you’re doing before we do anything.”

Max stood on the stage with a plastic toy microphone in his hand. He was slouching and unhappy as he stared down at Preston’s excited smile. On the stage in front of him was David’s ‘missing’ laptop with lyrics for a song set up for him. Earlier he thought the only thing that would make the day worse was if Preston made him sing show tunes, and by god had Preston made it worse.

“But I hate this song more than anything in the world.”

“An actor does not only speak, he sings! Go on! Press play!” Max grumbled as he leaned down and unpaused the video. His voice was awkward and not any different from speaking as he sang.

“Can’t even front, you’re the girl I wanna tas-taste you like yo..gurt- oh dear god can I please skip this step? This is humiliating!”

Max raised his arms in confusion and meant only to kick the air in front of him when David’s laptop went toppling to the grass and the screen shattered. Both boys stared at the wreckage for a while.

“Don’t tell David.”

“Agreed.” 

Max hopped off the stage and launched the glittery microphone onto the laptop screen and shattered it more, a few shreds of glass flying into the grass. He wiped his hand on his pants but the glitter wouldn’t get off of him.

“Look Preston, exactly how many times am I going to sing throughout the rest of the summer? How many goddamn times would I ever have to sing this song?”

Preston opened his mouth to respond, but then bent down to close David’s laptop, wincing at the sound of glass breaking as it snapped shut. He turned around to face his approaching camp counselor.

“Have you kids seen my laptop?”

“Uh, yeah! Here David, it was sitting by the tree!” 

“Thanks Preston! I must have forgot it while doing my smile exercises.” 

David held it in one arm, blissfully unaware of the scuff marks and broken glass next to his feet. Instead, he walked towards Max with a smile on his face.

“I’m so happy you’ve been getting along so well with Preston! I thought you would go with Nikki or Neil’s camp, but I’m glad you’re socializing positively with the other campers!” 

Max growled at David’s overwhelming positivity. Sure, it was nice to hear that he was proud of him, but saying it so much was getting annoying. David took a step closer to him and looked back to Preston to make sure he wasn’t listening. He leaned in and whispered to him. 

“And if I didn’t know any better I’d say you and Preston are shaping up to be more than friends! Isn’t that something!” 

Max waved his tiny arms around to slap david repeatedly in the face. He had made tons of mistakes in his life, but his number one mistake was entrusting his happy counselor with the information about his /minor/ crush. He should have known the minute he told him that he would regret that decision. Max would never admit it, but he was relieved that David was so supportive of practically everything he did. 

“Alright kids, have fun! Remember, dinner is in two hours!” 

As David marched away Max kicked the toy microphone towards Preston’s feet. He was doing his best to forget about his stupid crush since he was in theater camp now. If he was going to spend so much time with him he was determined to ignore it, but now David reminded him. He reminded him of that stupid adorable hair, the stupid adorable puffy sleeves and the stupid adorable way he bent his arm above his head and closed his eyes in his usual dramatic fashion. 

“Anyways, if you’re so determined not to sing then let’s work on the next skill. Confidence! Do you have stage fright?”

“No.”

Preston hummed and took another crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket and a pencil from the other. Max leaned over to see him cross off a box next to the phrase “no stage fright”. Before Preston told him he could take one he just grabbed some candy and shoved it in his pocket. His eyes moved down to the next phrase on the list and groaned.

“Next is expression of dramatic techniques.” Preston shoved the paper and pencil back into his pocket and clapped his hands.

“Alright, get back on the stage, apprentice!”

“I’m not getting back up there if you keep calling me that.” 

“Well you’re following in my footsteps and becoming a regular Shakespeare!”

“Didn’t he just write the plays?” Preston smiled.

“And so knowledgeable too! One couldn’t ask for a better apprentice!”

Preston then leaned onto Max’s head due to being nearly two times taller than him. Max tried to shove him off but he just ruffled his hair. He didn’t understand why people always wanted to ruffle his hair, but at this point he just expected it. 

Preston beamed at him. Sure, he had a terrible attitude but he was actually quite good when he put forth the effort, and he was rather adorable when he was trying to act. He was hoping that after mentoring him for a while he’d be almost as talented as him. Max groaned when Preston wouldn’t take his arm off his head so he leaned into his side, already exhausted from about an hour of practice. He was tired almost every day, and usually knocked out by eight pm, but he didn’t think he’d be able to make it to five today. 

“Awww! I guess I have been working you a little hard today-” Max’s leaning then turned to swaying, and then to falling onto Preston’s chest, unconscious. Preston’s arms moved to hold him in place before he slid off his chest and into the dirt. 

“Come on child, rise and shine!” Preston shook him in an attempt to wake him up, and he groggily raised his head to look at him. 

His original plan of the tests for letting Max into his camp was only slightly about revenge. Making Max sing that song was supposed to be the crown jewel of his revenge, and he was planning on making him sing the whole song later but the puppy dog eyes as he stared at him were too much. The tired, angry, vengeful, hateful puppy dog eyes that Max had. 

He was clutching onto Preston’s shirt, his face bending his collar and his legs swaying as he tried to stay awake. If he were any more coherent he would have jumped five feet away from him and muttered obscenities. But now, he just didn’t care, and he hoped that if he stared at Preston deeply enough he’d let him go the fuck to sleep. 

“Okay, okay. How about you nap on the stage instead?” Max shook his head and growled, he wasn’t moving and he wanted to make that known. 

Preston gulped and cautiously wrapped his arms around him, and even then he was barely touching him. Sure, Max was out cold on his chest, and he thought he could feel him drooling on him, but he felt if he touched him he’d rip his arms off. It took him a few seconds for him to relax the full weight of his arms onto Max’s back. 

Then he noticed that Max was starting to slip as his legs were giving out. Preston barely caught him before he fell down. Though it wasn’t a good idea to move Max when he was sleeping, he decided it was better for him to sleep laying down. As carefully as he could, he swept Max off his feet and trembled under his weight as he tried to get his balance. He went up the steps of the stage and walked over to the curtains hiding the backstage.

As gently as he could, he bent down to set Max onto the furnished wood, and shoving some balled up curtain under his head as a makeshift pillow. Max was unconscious, but as soon as his body noticed he was no longer leaning on the heat of Preston’s body, his arms slowly reached out to hold him. 

Preston sat next to him, watching him reach out to an invisible body and growling when he was met with cold hardwood. Preston looked over his shoulder, checking that no stray campers were around to see this. He inched over to him and stuck his arm between Max’s, and he immediately latched onto him and buried his face in his forearm.

“Awww!”

Preston was about to curse himself for how loud his voice was, but even that didn’t wake Max up. He watched him tighten his hold on Preston’s arm, nearly dragging him down on top of him. There were a lot of things he didn’t expect from Max, but the most unexpected was for him to be so clingy, tired or not. No wonder he had a teddy bear, he obviously couldn’t sleep without cuddling something.

“Hey! Kids! Dinner started thirty seconds ago!” 

“Come on, let’s go!”

Preston’s loud voice wasn’t enough to wake him, but David and Gwen yelling for him made him let go of Preston’s arm and sit up. He rubbed his eyes with his fists then sleepily looked over his counselors. 

“It’s time to eat Max! Come on, you too Preston!” David spun on his heel to lead them to the mess hall, but turned back around as he remembered something. 

“Oh, Max, have you settled on a camp yet? Or do you wanna keep trying some out?”

Max shoved his hands into his pockets and got to his feet, staring at nothing in particular as he thought it over. He hadn’t tried all the camps yet, but there were certainly some that stood out to him more than others. Objectively, he was leaning to remaining campless, but emotionally….

“Tch.” Max looked up next to him, watching Preston’s face for any reaction, and of course, he gave him that damn beaming smile again. 

“I’ll stick with theater camp.” 

He looked at the floor of the stage but he could feel Preston resisting the urge to hug him and ramble his thanks. The counselors often tried to avoid any camps at all, the respective campers got way too into it, but now Preston had a better chance at doing the activity he loved most. David put his hands on his hips and grinned at him. He was proud of him for many reasons, getting a camp for himself, getting on good terms with his crush, and even just smiling slightly. Gwen didn’t show her pride as visibly, but her soft smile was enough. 

“Okay! Come on kids, dinner’s getting cold!”


End file.
